


early (not so early) mornings (not so morning)

by duplighoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplighoul/pseuds/duplighoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a moment between josh and tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	early (not so early) mornings (not so morning)

**Author's Note:**

> for winnie ♥

Tyler’s sprawled out on the couch, leg posed dramatically on the top of it while the rest of his body sags downwards, head resting against the armrest, when Josh trudges out of his bedroom. He’s rubbing the crust out from the corners of his eye and Tyler glances at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the TV.

 

He says “Good morning.”

 

Josh looks at the clock hanging on the wall and says “It’s, like, two-forty in the afternoon.”

 

He sits between Tyler’s legs and reaches for the TV remote on his chest. “It’s twenty-to-three,” Tyler says, quickly snatching the remote and hiding it between his back and the couch cushions. “Fourteen-forty hours. Don’t touch my remote; Keeping up with the Kardashians is next.”

 

Josh half rolls his eyes (it’s too early to commit to anything.) “I don’t know why you watch this show.”

 

He leans forward, towards Tyler but then he’s at this weird angle where the area below his chest and above his stomach is pressing against Tyler’s crotch, and it’s more than a little awkward but neither says anything because it’s even more awkward to acknowledge the elephant in the room than it is to politely pretend it doesn’t exist.

 

Josh blinks. He needs to wake up more.

 

But with the position he’s in, face pressed against Tyler’s chest, legs firmly on the floor, back thrumming with an ache that reminds him, _no, you’re not as flexible as you think, stop;_ he feels…

 

Content. Relaxed.

 

Josh shifts so that his body faces Tyler a little more so his back will stop complaining, and so his neck will agree with the comfort Josh feels everywhere else. His head rises with every breath Tyler takes and falls with every exhale; he’s getting a little dizzy. When he feels Tyler wrap an arm around his shoulders, he doesn’t say anything.

 

Neither Josh nor Tyler has to say anything because they already know. It isn’t awkward like the elephant that doesn’t exist, it’s something personal. Something important, something that they only share between them. It’s like knowing which wire to cut on a bomb in Tyler’s heart because Tyler trusted him with that information, and it feels magical.

 

“It’s on,” Tyler says after a while. His breathing pauses and slows, like he’s going to miss something important.

 

Josh closes his eyes and counts the pauses, the moments, the intakes and outtakes of breath, and the steady beat of Tyler’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> me: what reality tv show would tyler watch  
> me: im writing a little thing  
> winnie: keeping up with the kadashians
> 
> so this is entirely her fault. (i love you winnie)


End file.
